


Fairytale

by PsychedelicShips



Series: Dukexiety week 2020 [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dukexiety Week 2020, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, fairytale, fairytale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: While lost in the woods, Virgil meets someone who helps him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Dukexiety week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893061
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43
Collections: Dukexiety Week 2020





	Fairytale

The mist seemed to sail around his feet after every step he took. The lantern he held high above his head created the only light Virgil could see for miles around- which was a problem, as he had lost the path.   
The path that he had been warned to stay on unless he wanted to die. The path that he had been told to stay on unless he wanted to come face-to-face with what he had been told were his greatest fears come true.   
And Virgil had believed every story he had been told about the woods, because at that moment, in the pitch-black fog, wind whistling through the bare trees, fog obscuring his view of anything outside the lantern light and what he swore were whispers calling to him, it seemed like anything could be true.   
Sweat from both his nerves and the humidity clung to Virgil’s neck, and with every step he took in one direction, his brain screamed at him to go the other way.   
Was this how he would die, lost in the fog, perhaps only a few steps from the path that would bring him back home? But the thought couldn’t help but come back- did he really want to go home?   
Then, suddenly, Virgil snapped his head up from staring at his feet to peer deeper into the fog. There- he could have sworn he heard something call his name!   
“Virgil….”  
There it was again, clearer this time. Virgil’s hand trembled as he raised his lantern as high as he could reach, casting its dim light in a small circle of safety around him.   
He went against every instinct and called out, “Who- who are you?”  
He could hear footsteps, though he saw no silhouette of a figure.   
“Virgil.”  
There it was again, clearer than before. Out of the corner of his eye, Virgil could have sworn he saw a flash of green, like a cat’s eye caught in the flame of the lantern.   
“Show yourself,” Virgil shook from head to toe, but was determined to not be afraid- that was what he chanted to himself, made his mantra: I am not afraid.  
He took a step toward where he thought the voice to be coming from, and it called his name again. Each time Virgil took a step, the voice called, and Virgil followed in a cycle.   
He had barely noticed that the crunching of leaves beneath his feet had stopped, but when he looked down, he stood on the well-trodden dirt path.   
“Thank you. Whoever you are,” Virgil whispered, though in the quiet of the woods it was the loudest noise.   
“Virgil, you’re back….”  
Virgil turned around to where he heard the voice, and to his astonishment he saw a figure emerging from the fog.   
He was dressed in green and black, his dark, messy hair falling in curls to his shoulders. His bare feet were caked with dirt up to his ankles. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes, as if he knew something Virgil didn’t.   
Virgil’s breath caught in his throat. Something about the wildness of this stranger made Virgil want to know more, but he couldn’t help but wonder- could this be one of the creatures he had always been told lived in the woods? A creature with sharp teeth and cat-like eyes, who would lure him in and eat him-?   
No, Virgil told himself. This person had gone through the trouble of leading him back to the path, why would they eat him now?   
“Who are you.” Virgil demanded.   
The man stopped at the edge of Virgil’s lantern light and bowed.   
“I’m Remus, of course.”  
The name sounded familiar, thought Virgil didn’t know where he had heard it. So Virgil asked the only other thing on his mind: “How do you know my name?”  
As soon as Virgil had asked, he noticed that the wry smile on Remus’s face had faded.   
“You don’t remember me? At all?”  
Virgil shook his head. “I’m sorry, I don't.”  
A moment of silence passed between them, heavy as the fog, until Remus put his smile back on and said, “Well, maybe I cauldron help you remember. I want to see you again, Virgil. Please?”  
Virgil thought for a minute and figured that seeing Remus again, with his wild hair and even wilder grin, would be worth venturing back into the woods for. And of course, Remus had helped him find the path again, so he couldn’t be all bad, right?   
“I would like that,” Virgil said. “I’ll see you again tomorrow night?”  
Remus grinned, the glint in his green eyes returning.   
***  
The next night, as promised, Virgil slipped out of his room of the inn and ran into the woods, parting no one was watching him. As soon as he stepped through the tree line, Remus appeared again.   
“Virgil!” He shouted, running towards him.   
Startled, Virgil held out his arms to stop Remus, but somehow wound up holding him bridal-style. Oddly enough, Remus seemed to weigh nothing in Virgil’s arms, as if Remus was made of the very fog he had stepped out of.   
“Um. Hello.” Virgil stuttered, unsure of what to do now that he and Remus were so close. Their lips were almost touching, and as he realized that, Virgil blushed a deep red.   
Remus seemed to realize it too, because he put his arm around Virgil’s neck and leaned into his chest.   
Virgil attempted to adjust his stance to accommodate for the fact that a very mysterious, very handsome fog-person had kept into his arms, but wound up losing his footing, falling on his back with Remus on top of him.   
“Well, this is all moving very fast,” Remus chuckled from where he had landed on top of Virgil. Somehow Remus’s comment caused Virgil to blush even harder.   
“Remus,” Virgil asked, barely above a whisper. “I think I’d like to kiss you.”  
“And I think I’d let you.”


End file.
